Tension
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: There was this tension in the air. Thick and heavy. Almost suffocating them. Did he notice it too? [Rated T because of Bakugou's foul mouth!] The cover art belongs to me!


_Hey guys, recently I started watching the anime of Boku no Hero Academia and it's amazing! Especially the characters and the music! I haven't had the chance to check out the manga so **please no spoilers about the manga!** As I have the tendency to fall in love with crack-pairings I had to write my own oneshot for the BakugouxUraraka-fandom. They have some great potential because of their opposite characters and even though they might never be canon, that's what fanfics are for, right? ;)  
If you stumble over some errors please let me know! I reread it multiple times but sometimes an error might have escaped my attention.  
Also, I rated this T because of Bakugou's foul mouth. So be aware of some curses coming from our favourite explosive hero!  
_ _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Tension**

The sun was setting, painting the academy in all hues of orange and red. The afternoon had been especially humid and hot and the people hoped for a thunderstorm to bring some relief.

A few students were still around, taking trashcans out and cleaning the classrooms or staying in the library to study for an upcoming test. Uraraka closed her eyes with a sigh while making her way to the administrative department. Training had been very exhausting and was also the reason why she had to go to the costume-department instead of going home with her friends Iida and Deku. They had suggested to accompany her, Iida because he thought it his responsibility to help her anyway he could, even if it was only a walk to the costume-department and Deku because he wanted to reassure her after all that had happened today. But even though both of them had had the best intentions, she had turned them down. Deku had been especially sad after the rejection, but she had other matters at hand that needed her attention. Her crush was not something that should interfere with her training to become a hero. She wanted to have some time alone to sort her thoughts.

Bakugou was to blame. Aizawa had formed pairings that should fight against each other. The difficulty of the match had been the spontaneous assigned partner and how to work together. They had sparred during that muggy weather in their costumes and while she had been 'lucky' to have been paired with the ticking time-bomb as a partner, she had not been spared the insults and the impact of his explosions as if she had been another enemy and not his teammate. He fought recklessly and without care, something she had to realize today after taking cover repeatedly from his attacks. Working in a tight space together with the explosive young man was the same as sitting in a shark cage with a shark as your cell mate. Needless to say it was dangerous to stay in close proximity with him and Todoroki and Yaoyorozu had no difficulty beating them in the end. Fortunately she had not suffered any injuries, but her costume was burned multiple times and now she had to carry it to the department to get it fixed.

But her costume wasn't the only thing that had suffered because of Bakugou's carelessness and impulsive behavior in today's match. Their grade was pretty bad and although the whole class had argued with Professor Aizawa that Bakugou was the sole reason for their non-existent teamwork, Eraserhead hadn't taken it as an excuse. In the future they wouldn't get the opportunity to choose their teammate so they had to adept to one another as fast as possible despite their different characters in order to be successful as a hero. Training today had shown her again that she had yet to learn and even though she agreed with Aizawa's way of thinking, the feeling of failing in a test left a bad aftertaste. Phoning with her parents tonight would be especially hard. So would the make-up test Aizawa had arranged for her and Bakugou be tomorrow. She cursed under her breath. Just her luck.

"Didn't know you had it into you to curse, angel-face."

The gruff voice made her spin around. She rolled her eyes, still annoyed by the whole concept of having to take a make-up-test because of him.

"What do you want Bakugou? I need to get my costume fixed." She gestured to the bag filled with burned clothes in her hand.

"Does that damn designer have the hots for you? Your fucking costume is more like an invitation." He smirked while showing his pointy teeth. He might be right considering he knew the pervy designer as they both got their costumes from him. That didn't make it any less uncomfortable for her. Uraraka grimaced with a blush adorning her cheeks.

She knew he only wanted to provoke her to avoid the real problem he didn't have the guts to address. Bakugou was behaving out of character and she felt it again. That tension. Maybe it was because of his quirk but sometimes the air around him felt so full of static that she had the feeling she could almost touch it. Like right now. As if something was coming down. Like a thunderstorm after a very humid day.

In the setting sun his hair looked like it was on fire and his crimson eyes were highlighted by the growing shadows around them. He had his bag over the shoulder and looked tense as if he was having an inner conflict. Uraraka chose to ignore his last statement and settled for a friendly smile, even though it was proving to be very difficult because he was scowling at her. She waited patiently for the young man to come clean. She didn't want to have another fight with him, not after their failure today.

"We should make a plan for tomorrow. I don't want to fucking fail just because you can't handle me, got that?!" he growled out. His ego might have taken a huge blow today. Uraraka rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She had become accustomed to his rude way of speaking.

"You have a point. So what do you have in mind?" She inquired.

She dreaded another sparring match with the living time-bomb, especially after having her costume ruined, sore muscles and an aching pride, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the whole class again. Normally she would have no problem adapting to another person rather quickly but Bakugou was another question altogether. There was always something off about him, something she couldn't quite figure out. She knew that he was aiming to be a Pro hero and that he cared little for their class. They were just extras to him, nothing he eyed as reliable or helpful. That made working with him especially difficult.

"Why do you think I have a fucking plan already? It's not my fault we got destroyed by that ponytail bitch and half-n-half." A giant lie. She chose to ignore it. His pride must be as hurt as her own, even though she imagined it being far more painful for him losing against Todoroki and a girl after all he had pulled in the Sport festival.

"So should we draft a strategy in the library? It might close soon but we could still come up with something in the meantime?" Putting her forefinger against her chin to think about the possibilities they had, she was interrupted by the rude man in front of her.

"I am not going to hang around those fucking nerds! Last time I checked the stench of failure was enough to make puke." He stated drily.

She agreed with him on one thing. It would be difficult to work there with him. They would be chased out once he opened his mouth to curse about anything and she didn't want to be banned from the library for the upcoming exams.

"How about going to the lounge room in the dorm? We might have problems concentrating there because of the others around but we could ask them for h-"

If looks could kill she would be seven meters under the academy playing cards with rain worms.

"Who do you take me for, you stupid looser?! I am not going to crawl at their feet to get some fucking advice! I am going to crush them tomorrow!" he growled and looked beyond pissed. Uraraka hung her head with a sigh. That had been a mistake on her part. As if he would ask someone for help. Contemplating her last proposal she cringed at the thought. She had to agree with Bakugou on this one. Their classmates had aced the last test. Even Mineta had been able to work together with Mina. She didn't want them to help her! She and Bakugou were fully capable of handling this on their own. Somehow.

"In an hour. My room."

With that he left her in the empty hallway without waiting for her answer.

"Huh?"

She looked after him with mixed feelings. She was happy that he had taken the initiative to come to her so they would succeed the next day, but another part of her was nervous. Again she thought about the metaphor of a shark cage. Yeah, that would fit pretty well.

Shaking her head she made her way to the department. They had to win tomorrow and show the others that they were able to make it work.

The tension didn't vanish.

* * *

It hadn't taken her long to get to his dorm room after changing in some casual clothes. It was still muggy outside and she hoped it would cool down in the next few hours or else she wouldn't be able to get some sleep. They had two hours left until she had to get back to her own dorm, so that left them with plenty of time to work something out. She just hoped that he was being less aggressive and more helpful to come up with a strategy. Uraraka took a deep breath before knocking softly on the wood.

"Get your ass inside!" Came the immediate yell from behind the door and she knew instantly that he was in a worse mood than before. If that was even possible. Just her luck. She entered his room to find him already sitting at the desk in the middle of the small room with a notebook in front of him. He too had changed in some more comfortable clothes. Balls of paper littered the floor and were obviously the reason for his anger. He was trying to work out a plan but getting nowhere.

"Hi Bakugou. Any ideas yet?"

A furious glare made her shut up but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. The nervous feeling she had felt before was dissipating slowly. Bakugou was the same as always and it reassured her.

She took the seat opposite of him next to the window while examining his room quickly. It was not every day one could cast a glance inside the room of their living time-bomb. The room was not tidy, some clothes were lying on his unmade bed and the floor. Not to mention that there were some various cracks on the walls and the furniture. They had to endure his anger problems in the end it seemed.

"Are you done checking out my stuff?"

There was a threat shining through those words and she realized she was being rude for eyeing his room like a war museum. She smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry. So what do you have so far?"

Without waiting for an answer, she took the notebook from him to read what he had jotted down. Nine words to describe her:

 _Round face. Makes things float. Not easy to kill._

She glanced at him with a blank expression but he avoided her look by putting his chin in his hand while gazing out the window. The silence was stretching uncomfortably between them and the steam raising from his palms indicated his uneasiness. There it was again. Uraraka felt that tension again.

"If you are going to cry, I am throwing your ass out of the fucking window. Got that?!"

The threat fell on deaf ears.

"You think I am not easy to kill?" she muttered, still in awe.

He growled again, pissed that she was ignoring his rude remarks. Like always. She had a way of getting under his skin. Not because she was hanging around with that dipshit Deku, even though it was something he eyed as highly distasteful, but because she treated him normally. Sure, she had been scared of him in the beginning, which had been a right decision considering his explosive character, but that was all in the past. He could curse all he wanted but it wouldn't affect her, because she didn't see him as a villain playing hero. That made her special somehow. Shit.

"That's what's written there. I am not making mistakes you stupid bitch." he snarled, clearly upset that she was making him look so good, so hero-like. It was a compliment in Bakugou-style and it made her heart leap into her throat, making it impossible for her to say anything. Sure, her other classmates and especially Deku praised her often and so did her parents, but this was different. Being acknowledged by a strong fighter like Bakugou was anything but a small matter. It made her beam with pride.

A broad smile was forming on her lips, making the tips of his ears heat up. Stupid nerd. He didn't know why she was nice to him. After their shameful defeat in the afternoon she had every reason to be mad at him, but instead she was here, sitting in his room and smiling as if she has just won the lottery. His palms were sweating and he rubbed them on his trousers while trying to lean back casually. That stupid humid weather had to be the cause for his sweat and that hot feeling almost suffocating him. He got up in one swift move and opened his window. There was no relief and he cursed loudly.

Uraraka followed him with his gaze and felt another blush blooming across her cheeks. Did he feel that tension too?

"A-anyway, let's see how w-we can combine our fortes for tomorrows rematch." She stuttered while rummaging in her bag in search for her own pink pencil and sheet, mainly to avoid eye contact with him. He seemed fine with dropping the matter and took a seat again.

They didn't know whom they were going to face tomorrow so they had to come up with several plans in order to be prepared for every scenario. They took into account what they should do when facing Todoroki, Tokoyami, Iida, Yaoyorozu and their other classmates. Although Bakugou didn't refrain from cursing like a drunken sailor and using his occasional degrading nicknames for each of their fellow classmates, he was actually trying to work with her on this. She shouldn't be surprised considering his drive to be on top all the time but he showed that he was a real good strategist and knew some really interesting tricks that would help her too. They came up with various strategies that combined her gravity-quirk with his explosions without putting her life on the line again. She smiled, happy that this work didn't turn out to be a problem.

Everything was going smoothly despite the heavy weather and the high temperatures. That was until they had to come up with a strategy against Midoryia. That name must be the only taboo-word in the dictionary of Katsuki Bakugou. It was as if someone had switched on his rage mode. It was aggravating.

"That damn nerd is nothing in close combat. If I get my hand on him, I can fucking incinerate him!" Uraraka furrowed her brow in annoyance. The humidity was making her feeling on the edge and no glass of water, Bakugou had given her with some free curses, could bring her some relief.

"What's with you always getting mad at Deku? He doesn't provoke you and if he speaks to you it is only to help. What's wrong with trying to help?"

Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest with a sneer. His dark shirt clung to his torso like a second skin, making his muscles stand out even more than before. Not that she noticed though. No way. His palms were sparking and she was glad she wasn't the only one suffering because of the heat.

"His mere existence is an insult! Quikless losers like him don't have a right to be in the same fucking class I am in!"

He leaned over the desk and she flinched, surprised he invaded her personal space.

"I told you already, angel-face. I don't need fucking help. From no one! I managed to get into that fucking school because I am the best."

Uraraka's eyes widened when realization hit her. Pointing at him she voiced her suspicion.

"You were mad because Deku got into the same school and class despite lacking talent, while you were working hard to get there. That's what you thought?!"

It wasn't a question and judging by his shocked expression, her assumption proved to be right.

"You stupid bitch!" He growled, crimson eyes shining with pure malice.

The tension rose and she glared at the young man that now towered over her. The only barrier between them was the desk littered with their work. She might have overstepped her boundaries this time, but she didn't care. Someone had to tell him to stop holding a grudge against Deku. This was childish enough already. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she felt her yellow top clinging to her figure. She never had wanted to shower so badly. Surely she would start to smell despite using her deodorant before.

Bakugou was still looming over her, not backing away but if possible leaning closer. She could feel his breath on her face. It was hot.

"Shouldn't be surprised you take the side of that failure. Eyeing him like fucking prey whenever you see him. How long until you jump him in the hallway?"

"Now that's a low point, even for you Bakugou." She was boiling underneath her calm exterior. It wouldn't take much more to light that fuse inside of her. "I don't see why my _relationship_ with Deku is of your concern?"

She stressed the word relationship, despite never having confessed to Deku, nor being in a romantic relationship with him. It just irked her that Bakugou made such lewd assumptions. The tension was nearly suffocating.

He seemed taken aback by her words, confusion flickering in his crimson eyes for a second before getting back to his 'normal' angry self.

"Never saw someone selling himself short like this. Disgusting."

He leaned back, giving her the possibility to breathe even though there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the heavy air around them. Her face was beet red because of her boiling rage, his accusations and the insufferable heat. But a small part of her was curious what he meant by his last statement. He was taking their worksheets and shoved them aggressively in his folder. Just to keep his sweating hands busy. He didn't want to lose more of his control around this girl and burning their work in the process. He was mad but not stupid. Doing the same work twice was out of the question.

Giving her a dark look he pointed at the door.

"Get out, we are done."

He had to get her out of his hair. This freaking humidity and their close proximity weren't making it easy for him to keep his cool. (Although that never seemed easy considering his agro-nature.) But Uraraka was not moving an inch, but crossed her arms instead, giving him a piercing look. She was not going to let him off the hook after all he had just said, that much he realized.

"What did you mean by that?" There he had it.

His palms began to smoke and he felt adrenaline cursing through his veins. Whenever he was close to her, he would be challenged and it made his body ache. He thought it was because he itched to fight her but there was something else. Something he couldn't name.

"I am not going to spit it out. If ya cannot understand it, then fucking leave it. That's your freaking cue! Leave goddammit!" He pointed at the door again with more annoyance than before. What was her problem?!

He heard thunder roaring in a distance. Relief was just around the corner. It wouldn't take much longer. He tried to ignore how her shirt was highlighting her curves and how hot she looked with her face flushed like this. She had that same determined look than during their fight in the sport festival. It was vexing and hot. Dammit.

"Take your stuff and get your ass out of here, or I am going to throw you out!" His palms sparked, hinting at what he had in mind.

Uraraka had enough of his cryptic way of speaking.

"So, you know someone who would fit me better. That's what you're thinking? Enlighten me, King Explosion Murder." She murmured.

She leaned over the desk with a defying look on her flushed features. He smirked, trying to play it cool, even though his heart was jamming a quick song in his chest.

"You bet angel-face!" He smirked at her while again invading her personal space by leaning closer. Her breathing had quickened because of their close proximity but she would not back away. Too proud to admit defeat. Sweat tickled down her neck but it wasn't important anymore. Her eyes were fixated on the crimson eyed time-bomb in front of her. He seemed affected by the weather or their closeness but either way, it thrilled her. Deku sure had a way of making her heart skip a beat, but this heat cursing through her and the burning anticipation were something else. She had a hunch whom he was referring to and it made her heart clench deliciously. The tension was too much.

A flash of lighting accompanied by a thunder roar broke the spell. Uraraka blinked at the young man in front of her. The upcoming breeze ruffled their hair and the few stray rain drops hitting her face were more than a wakeup call. Blushing madly as if she had just now realized what had happened and _how_ she had behaved, she hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her bag to escape this sticky situation. Another lightning made her realize that the dorm was without electricity, surely because of an electrical short circuit. A thought of a stupid Kaminari entered her brain but was shoved aside when she made a beeline for the door. There were more important matters at hand. Bakugou hadn't said anything, but he had also gotten up, pulled out of their reverie. She opened the door, without the intention of looking back, but in the end she had to look into his face, to see if there was something similar inside of him, that she was feeling. Something like a thunderstorm.

She stopped in her tracks, breathing heavily because of her bolt to the door and the stressful situation. But she was not alone. Bakugou seemed anything but calm, which might have been nothing new but right now it was more than just unsettling. He walked up to her, his large hand gripping the door with a serious expression. She could see him shaking as if he was trying to avoid boiling over. He was giving her a choice. No curses or stupid nicknames to annoy her. He was leaving it to her. No pressure. She briefly thought about Deku, the sweet guy that made her laugh and who wasn't as infuriating as the young man in front of her with his angry personality and foul mouth. But thinking back, she had never felt so challenged and alive than right now. She felt as if she was on even ground with him. Not looking up and idolizing him, but meeting his eyes on the same level.

Bakugou seemed to have grown because of the lack of light but she didn't feel intimidated. Examining his face in the few moments lighting illuminated his features, she saw that he was also struggling with his feelings, still holding on the open door as if it was his anchor.

She heard voices of their classmates in the distance. Perhaps because of the short circuit. They were coming closer. Should she leave?

The thunder roared loudly above their heads but it was irrelevant.

"Uraraka."

His deep murmur made her jolt. Her bag dropped on the floor. The door fell shut and she stumbled against him in the dark, searching for his face. He was eager to help and finally he captured her lips in a scorching kiss. They bumped noses and sometimes there was too much teeth, but she didn't notice it, too captivated by the sensations. Him muttering her name had been enough to set her on fire by lighting her fuse. She tried getting closer to him, gripping his ash-blond mane and his shirt and he growled into the kiss while pushing her against the wood of his door. He watched out not to hurt her and she took note of it, murmuring his name breathlessly against his lips before he kissed her over and over again. The heavy rain outside of the dorm was no longer important. Bakugou angled his face to deepen the kiss, while holding onto her as if she would vanish if he dared to let her go. Slowly she wound her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer. Did she have the same fear?

He let off of her for a second to catch his breath, letting his forehead touch hers. The electricity still wasn't back yet. She was a heaving mess in his arms, longing to close their distance again and he was happy to comply with her wish. With a predator smirk he captured her lips again and almost bit her when she moaned his name into the kiss. She was his.

The tension vanished.

* * *

The match was over after a few seconds. Kaminari was grinning and floating around like a braindead person while Kirishima was pinned underneath a heavy amount of debris that were still burning and only his quirk had protected him from the attacks the duo had unleashed upon him and Kaminari. Aizawa nodded his head, a sign of approval, and Uraraka put Kaminari back on his feet even though he didn't even realized it and kept on mumbling like a fool. Kirishima freed himself from the mass of debris and came face to face with a smirking Bakugou.

"Ya got your asses kicked! Don't ever underestimate me or angel-face again!" He roared proudly while Uraraka rolled her eyes with a smile. He would never change. Kirishima was about to say something when Aizawa stepped up to them.

"Good teamwork you two. Might need some final touch but you improved. Dismissed." Short and crisp as always. Uraraka cheered and was about to head to their classmates in the camera room when she caught sight of Bakugous wicked smirk. It made her blush.

"So what do you say angel-face?" He leaned closer to her. "Should we start working on our 'final touch?" He whispered into her ear all the while grinning like a madman. She caught on real quick and blushed even more.

"Bakugou!"

"That's a fucking yes! Let's go!" He thundered while making his way towards the exit, assuming that she was right behind him. Which she was, arguing about his professionalism and his lewd way of thinking.

Kirishima looked after them with a confused expression.

"What the hell happened since yesterday?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _So what did you think? Writing about this pairing was really fun and challenging because of their few interactions in the anime and I didn't want it to sound similar to other fanfics I already read. In my opinion even though Uraraka might be a little shy sometimes, I do believe she could stand her ground against Bakugou. :) I am infected with the Kacchako-disease and not feeling sorry about it. There might be more oneshots to come, but right now I am happy I got this idea out of my system. I hope you enjoyed it!  
\- your FMC_


End file.
